Consolação
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Ele apareceu em uma daquelas tardes secas, onde o céu e o horizonte se fundem em um borrão cinzento; para tu, peeh.


_**Consolação**_

—

_Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi. Para você, peeh, que leu e gostou._

—

Ele apareceu em uma daquelas tardes secas, onde o céu e o horizonte se fundem em um borrão cinzento; queria fazer uma tatuagem no rosto. Duas, na verdade. Complementares e idênticas. Tirou do bolso da jaqueta de couro um papel amassado e sua tristeza.

— Em vermelho vivo. — foi tudo o que disse, estendendo a folha com a ilustração que mais parecia uma pintura selvagem.

O tatuador – seu nome era Sai, mas o fato simplesmente não vem ao caso – pôde analisar o rapaz com calma enquanto trabalhava: a pele tinha uma coloração bronzeada, o nariz era afilado e o queixo suavemente quadrado. Os olhos eram oblíquos, meio rasgados, castanhos como os fios desbotados e arrepiados de seu cabelo. Era um excelente modelo em potencial para suas ilustrações e pinturas, constatou enquanto a agulha entrava e saía da pele, o pigmento escarlate tingindo a epiderme e se tornando um triângulo de faces meio curvilíneas. O tempo foi passando em silêncio. A única coisa que denunciava reação à dor era o lábio inferior mordido, que revelava seus acentuados caninos.

— Religioso ou ideológico? — perguntou, já quase no fim. Ele queria entender. Ao menos tentar.

— Hã? — o rapaz voltou de longe. — Não, não! É um símbolo de família. Todos nós o carregamos, mais cedo ou mais tarde. — a voz meio grave meio de infante denunciou certo orgulho. A agulha fez sua última investida; ele observou o contraste de sua pele pálida e acinzentada com a tez morena dele e o encarnado das tatuagens enquanto cobria delicadamente as maçãs do rosto com papel filme.

— Deixe por pelo menos cinco horas. Depois deixe a pele respirar e volte a cobri-las por três noites. — ia falando baixo, dando as instruções de cuidado no seu costumeiro tom monocórdio. Passado o período de recuperação da pele, sabia que a tatuagem pareceria ter nascido com ele. O outro assentiu distraidamente. Ele conhecia os procedimentos.

— O que esse símbolo representa? — insistiu, sentindo-se embaraçado pela curiosidade normalmente ausente. Ele ficou em silêncio um instante antes de responder.

— Raízes.

— Raízes. – ecoou. Não conseguia compreender.

— É. De onde viemos. Quem nós somos. É uma lembrança para jamais esquecermos nossa resistência primitiva. – ele balançava as pernas enquanto falava. – Nós somos fortes e selvagens. Mas a gente sempre se esquece. Força... Minha mãe fez a dela no dia que ele foi embora... — o comentário soou tímido e longínquo. Ele despertou de seu devaneio, e deu um sorriso meio vacilante. — Mas nós sempre nos recuperamos. — seu tom de voz denotava o contrário.

— Meu irmão faleceu há alguns anos. — foi só o que o ilustrador disse depois de um tempo; o olhar meio morto, fosco como a pele. — Não pude me despedir.

— Sinto muito. — disse o outro. Era verdade.

— Creio que no fundo... nós jamais nos esquecemos.

— Acho que não.

— Mas precisamos sempre nos lembrar que a temos.

— Todos os dias. – foi a única vez que ele sorriu. Levantou-se e avançou energicamente, como era da sua natureza, e cingiu o outro contra seu peito. Inerte, este foi devagar retribuindo o abraço. E eles não saberiam dizer quanto tempo se passou, mas a sensação de conforto deu a impressão de que muitas estações passaram delicadamente durante aquele momento. Depois se soltaram, envergonhados pelo ocorrido; a sensação ainda latente de uma conversa fragmentada, um momento solto no espaço e um resgate. Talvez tivesse sido o destino.

— Obrigado. — agradeceu. Olhos no chão.

— Pelo quê? — perguntou, ainda embaraçado. Que havia feito além de se expor a um desconhecido e assediá-lo com um abraço? O tatuador deu-lhe um sorriso pacífico que nunca mais.

— Sim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Sabe programa ao vivo, que ninguém sabe a temeridade que vai rolar? Essa fic mudou loucamente, o tempo inteiro, enquanto era escrita – tanto personagens quanto narração, enredo, plot e tudo o mais. Tipo começar escrevendo uma epístola ao Papa e terminar com um cartaz 'Um beijo pra quem é travesti. '. Aí deu nisso. Mas ainda assim gostei._


End file.
